1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to measuring devices and more particularly pertains to a surveyor's rod having a reversible measurement scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surveyors' rods having more than a single measurement scale thereon is generally well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 939,489, issued to Flanagan on Nov. 8, 1909, discloses a telemeter rod having three sets of graduations on its face. However, the Flanagan rod could create problems where a surveyor desires to utilize one measurement scale and mistakenly uses another positioned on the same rod. As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a multiple scale serveyor's rod which would permit the elimination from the view of a user of any measurement scales not being utilized at a particular time. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfils this need.